But home is nowhere
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Después de Hades, los remordimientos de Camus y Saga les acercan más de lo que ellos mismos podrían haber imaginado. Yaoi, oneshot


**"But home is nowhere…"**

Sosteniendo el casco de la armadura de Géminis entre sus manos, Saga se preguntaba si por toda la eternidad su destino sería ese; tener dos caras, pintar una fachada frente lo que realmente era, fingir estar conforme siendo parte del rebaño.

Ya se había vuelto muy bueno en ello.

Primero fue obligado a hacerlo, a tomar el lugar del Patriarca y pretender por muchos años, tantos que hasta él mismo llegó a creer su actuación. Luego, regresaba a la vida por tiempo limitado, cual oferta de autoservicio, para hacerlo otra vez; para herir a sus amigos, para traer más sufrimiento, para simular ser el villano de nuevo, sin que nadie tuviera consideración sobre lo que opinaba al respecto. Y ahora, una vez más era necesario, o al menos así lo pensaba. Debía poner una máscara sobre su corazón para que nadie descubriera que de hecho sí había algo latiendo dentro de su pecho, y no sólo el gran vacío que las acciones del pasado habían dejado en él.

—¿Puedo hacerte compañía?— preguntó el muchacho de cabellera azul verdosa, que con su elegante porte de siempre acababa de hacer aparición en la colina desde la cual Saga, sentado sobre una gran roca, contemplaba el océano.

Como respuesta, Saga asintió, pensando en lo innecesaria que la pregunta de Camus le había parecido. Después de todo, ¿no había sido él su única compañía últimamente?

Athena les había hecho un favor que ellos realmente no apreciaban del todo. Los cinco que regresaron como traidores durante la lucha de Hades vivían de nuevo. Deathmask y Afrodita más felices no podían estar. La explicación era muy simple: ellos le temían a la muerte. Sus infiernos habían sido mil veces peores que lo que cualquiera podría imaginar que esos dos merecían. Así que ahora intentaban portarse… un poquito mejor.

Shura también era otra historia. Al caballero de Capricornio igual le pesaban sus culpas, pero él apreciaba la oportunidad de al fin ser capaz de proteger a Athena, de demostrar esa lealtad que en un pasado le fue impedida. Ahora sí se podía llamar orgullosamente el caballero más fiel a su Diosa.

Saga y Camus… su caso era diferente. Camus no tenía nada a lo que regresar en primer lugar. Para él siempre había sido así.

Claro, contaba con su fiel alumno Hyoga, con su amigo Milo, pero incluidos ellos, a todas las personas durante su vida las había mantenido a una prudente distancia. Nadie realmente conocía a Camus de Acuario. Y ahora poco quedaba digno de ser conocido, o al menos eso pensaba él.

Saga, por otro lado, simplemente no se sentía con la fortaleza necesaria para ser un caballero dorado. Había abandonado su tácito papel de líder, que ahora rebotaba entre Aioria y Mu, quienes dependiendo de la situación tomaban el mando. Él ya estaba muy cansado para eso. Era agotador ser torturado por la culpa diariamente, veinticuatro horas al día. Porque después de todo, ¿quién lo inició? ¿Quién los trajo hasta este punto? Había sólo una respuesta.

Así que, siendo los más débiles, Camus y Saga compartían su soledad con el único que remotamente los comprendía. O que al menos no intentaría insistir con que "siguieran con su vidas".

Tal como ahora, sentados sobre esa roca y en absoluto silencio, era como pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo cuando no estaban completamente solos.

¿Y qué hacían durante estos ratos? _Hasta hace poco_, Saga pensaba. A veces demasiado. Por más que lo intentaba no podía evitar que las mismas ideas se le vinieran a la mente, y tantos "si yo hubiera…" lo estaban volviendo loco. Y dentro de todo, quizás la locura sería algo bien recibido si lo ayudaba a olvidar.

Camus, por el contrario, buscaba al muchacho mayor porque en su presencia podía dejar a un lado aquello que lo carcomía. Egoísta podría ser, pero en la compañía de Saga, Camus encontraba consuelo al saber que no era el único. Presentía que el otro probablemente estaba mucho peor.

_Hasta hace poco_… pero ya no más. Recientemente, tanto que ni siquiera él sabía desde exactamente cuándo, la presencia del enigmático muchacho de ojos azules le parecía a Saga extrañamente confortadora, señalándole sus erróneas ideas sobre lo que la compañía humana significaba.

Él siempre había gustado de estar solo, pero ahora se atrevería a decir que anhelaba los momentos que pasaba con el señor del hielo. Y por eso, por ese anhelo, que no atrevería_ todavía_ a llamar necesidad, Saga se preguntaba lo de hace rato, antes de que el otro llegara.

¿Podría pedir algo más que la silenciosa compañía al dueño del perfecto perfil que ahora contemplaba a su lado?

Lo observaba sin inhibición. Había volteado retando a su razón, y ahora estudiaba ese inexpresivo rostro en el que, irónicamente, descansaban los ojos más profundos que Saga hubiera visto jamás.

Camus pretendía no notar el exceso de atención que Saga le estaba prestando, y seguía dirigiendo su vista al horizonte, a la línea donde dos azules muy distintos se unían para ver desaparecer al sol, mientras su acompañante se preocupaba por aprender cómo cada rayo luminoso se reflejaba sobre la piel de Camus.

—¡Al fin doy con ustedes! Los estamos esperando para cenar— dijo Milo al acercarse donde los otros dos habían logrado detener el tiempo.

—¡Hey! ¿Me escuchan?— preguntó el caballero de Escorpión, mientras les hacía señas moviendo las manos, en un intento de que los otros dos reaccionaran.

Camus fue el primero en voltear y, mientras lo hacía, cruzó miradas fugazmente con el que desde hace rato no le quitaba la vista de encima, lo que pareció sacar de su hechizo a Saga. Éste parpadeó un par de veces en confusión, antes de ponerse de pie y seguir a los otros dos que ya se adelantaban.

Minutos después, todos los caballeros se encontraban alrededor de la mesa del comedor donde siempre se reunían a cenar. Acomodados en el orden que su signo les marcaba, Saga se entretenía jugando su comida con el tenedor. A su lado, Aldebarán disfrutaba vorazmente de su platillo, y a su derecha se encontraba la silla vacía que correspondería a su hermano. Ponderó por un momento sobre lo que sería de él, y sintió algo de celos ante aquél que pudo "escapar" y alejarse de aquí, y que seguro andaría por ahí recorriendo el mundo y buscando problemas. Saga dirigió una última mirada al asiento abandonado, para después comenzar a estudiar a cada uno de sus compañeros mientras todos se ocupaban en comer o platicar con el de al lado.

Ninguno se notaba estudiado por Géminis. Si llegaban a percatarse lo disimulaban bien, pues ya todos se habían acostumbrado al extraño y antisocial comportamiento de Saga, a su mirada inquisitiva y a su eterna observación. Lo dejaban pasar con la excusa de que era una "fase" y que pronto regresaría a su mismo ser de siempre. Pero… ¿acaso alguno de ellos conocía en realidad su "ser de siempre"? Probablemente no, pero aun así, esperaban que cambiara.

El que no aguardaba por tal cambio era Camus, quien, sentado al otro lado de la mesa, se encontraba atrapado entre la conversación de Afrodita y Milo. Éste último había pedido a Shura un canje de asientos para discutir con el dueño de la casa de Piscis sobre el precio por una docena de rosas. ¿Qué pensaba hacer con ellas el escorpión? Camus tenía una idea, pero realmente poco le importaban los problemas románticos de Milo, pues estaba muy ocupado analizando el comportamiento de la persona con quien se sentía reflejado. Ése que recorriendo a todos con su investigadora mirada, finalmente llegaba hasta a él, y evidentemente se sorprendía de encontrarse con un par de ojos que lo observaban de vuelta y le impedían seguir su camino hacia el resto de los presentes.

Y así, con ojos verdes estancados en el rostro del caballero de Acuario, quien tampoco despegaba su mirada de Saga, pasaron interminables minutos hasta que todos se empezaron a retirar.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, eran los únicos que quedaban en el gran salón, donde apenas un suspiro hacía un eco terrible en el vacío que se había establecido. Finalmente levantándose de su asiento, Camus se despidió de Saga con una mirada… como si ya sus ojos no se conocieran lo suficientemente bien.

—¡Camus, espera!— dijo Saga, levantándose para alcanzar al otro en la entrada del recinto.

Camus detuvo sus pasos y permaneció inmóvil, incluso después de que escuchó la voz a sus espaldas.

—¿Podrías acompañarme a mi Templo?

Lo había estado esperando. Sabía que tarde o temprano iban a llegar a este punto. La extraña relación que habían estado entretejiendo guiaba a esta única conclusión. Sin embargo, le sorprendió que Saga se lo hubiera pedido así, a partir de la nada.

Sin tener razón para negarse y sin querer ni siquiera encontrar una, Camus comenzó a bajar los escalones que conectaban las doce casas. Saga lo siguió manteniéndose a unos pasos detrás, todavía sin saber con certeza si Camus lo acompañaría a la tercera a la casa, o simplemente le ignoraría quedándose en Acuario.

Esa duda pasó cuando dejaron atrás el templo circular, y Camus guió el camino hacia Géminis.

Al llegar, Saga, siendo el único de los dos que usaba su armadura, se retiró las piezas y las acomodó en su caja. Todos los días la usaba, aunque estuvieran en tiempos de paz. Temía que sin ella quizás olvidaría quién era. Así que siempre se le veía con el ajustado metal dorado protegiendo su cuerpo, protegiendo su interior, haciéndolo sentir más fuerte de lo que en realidad era. Se engañaba sólo a sí mismo, pero por lo menos despertaba cada día, ¿no? No cedía a la tentación. Amanecía y respiraba, sorprendiéndose cada mañana de lo curioso de esa pequeña acción. Inconscientemente, Saga suspiró.

—Nos debieron de haber borrado la memoria—Saga dijo con acidez. Camus había tomado asiento en el suave colchón de la cama. Ahí en ese oscuro cuarto, que no era visitado por muchos y poseía un ambiente casi lúgubre, estos dos se sentían cómodos. El resguardo de las sombras les recordaba el eterno sueño de la muerte; ése que con tanta melancolía extrañaban.

—No lo sé, quizás se trate de un castigo…— Su tono fue desligado, de una naturalidad inverosímil que rechazaba el verdadero significado de las palabras. Continua vacuidad.

Al menos Camus se encontraba en la misma situación que Saga. Entonces éste se sintió con la confianza de ser más directo.

—¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

—Seguro.

—¿Podrías quedarte aquí esta noche?

La respuesta que obtuvo fue totalmente impactante para el caballero de Géminis, quien después de esperar varios segundos mientras el otro lo veía impasible, fue testigo de cómo Camus se ponía de pie, y con lentos movimientos, sin abandonar nunca su gracia natural, dejaba caer los ligeros pantalones que usaba y se deshacía de la sencilla túnica que lo cubría.

A Saga la imagen le pareció una etérea, completamente irreal. Algo sobre lo no era merecedor de posar sus ojos, testigos de tanta maldad. Una maldad que había provenido desde su propio interior.

Saga desvió su mirada al piso. Las pálidas losetas le parecían una vista más adecuada para pupilas acostumbradas a la sangre y la destrucción. Jamás habían tenido una imagen tan hermosa como la que se les presentaba en esos momentos, y su capacidad de adaptación al cambio era pobre. Así que, evitando contemplar al muchacho que se acercaba con pasos extremadamente lentos y medidos, los ojos de Saga se entretenían contando las irregularidades del suelo.

Más pronto de lo que predijo, Camus llegó a su lado y se acercó hasta quedar a ínfimos centímetros de él. Podía sentir esos grandes ojos observándolo. Se sintió intimidado sin remedio. Le parecía que el chico menor intentaba decirle algo mirándolo así.

Teniendo en claro lo que Saga estaría pensando, y concluyendo de que esto no era un favor sólo para aquél, sino también para sí mismo, Camus llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla de Saga y lo obligó a enfrentarle, para que el intenso esmeralda desafiara al profundo azul. Ninguno ganaba; la derrota era compartida.

Con la resignación —o alivio, quizás— de que sólo se tenían el uno al otro y de que probablemente así sería de ahí en adelante, Camus interrumpió la lucha de miradas y bajó su rostro hasta que encontró el cuello de Saga, sobre el cual sus labios iniciaron una discreta danza que hizo al otro temblar.

Las manos de Camus liberaron a Saga de la prenda estorbosa que no permitía el contacto con los músculos de su pecho. Enseguida Camus comenzó a recorrer la marcada piel de su compañero de armas, mientras éste se limitaba a lanzar tenues suspiros al aire, con sus ojos cerrados, sin atreverse a nada más.

Los labios de Camus, que recorriendo la piel de Saga se estaban comenzando a hacer adictos a ella, pronto hallaron camino por su cuello hasta llegar a esa boca entreabierta y temerosa, que lo recibió sin poner objeción. Sus dientes chocaban, sus lenguas finalmente se conocían, y había algo más que frío amargo corriendo por sus venas.

—Saga…— murmuró Camus una vez que se separaron.

El dueño de aquel nombre no respondió, su mente perdiéndose de nuevo en lo absurdo de su presente, dejando de nuevo que sus remordimientos lo dominaran. Sin embargo, esta vez Camus no permitiría que Saga cayera de nuevo bajo las garras de su conciencia.

—Yo también lo necesito.

Fue todo el incentivo que Saga requirió para tomar de nuevo los labios de Camus, en un beso bastante más enérgico que el primero. Rodeó con sus brazos al espigado joven y lo guió hacia la cama, que desde hace rato esperaba ansiosa la presencia de ambos.

:-:-:-:-:

—¿Echas de menos la muerte?

Camus no abrió los ojos, aunque ya llevaba rato despierto, acostado de lado sobre la cama de su anfitrión. Al escuchar la pregunta de Saga, quien descansaba a sus espaldas seguramente mirando el techo, no dudó en contestar.

—Sí.

—¿Estoy loco, Camus? ¿Por querer regresar allá?

—No. Sólo eres un cobarde—soltó sin ningún tono en especial, sabiéndose culpable de lo mismo.

Saga no replicó. Camus tenía razón. Juzgaban a Afrodita y Deathmask por temer a la muerte, pero ellos eran mucho más patéticos al temer a la vida.

Por más que sus amigos intentaran acercase, alegrarlos, convencerlos de que se unieran a la convivencia, Saga y Camus no lo permitían. Seguir viviendo significaría tener que hablar, tener que sonreír, tener que poner a su corazón a trabajar de nuevo. Se escuchaba como demasiado esfuerzo.

—¿Tienes café?— preguntó Camus mientras se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a buscar las prendas que la noche anterior había dejado en el piso.

—No. Nunca me ha gustado.

—Hm…

—Lo siento.

—Es mejor así… tengo que irme— se despidió mientras terminaba de vestirse, para enseguida salir de la habitación.

—Adiós…— dijo Saga desde su lugar en la cama, donde permanecería por lo menos un par de horas más hasta que recordara que tenía un deber que cumplir.

:-:-:-:-:

A eso del mediodía, el caballero guardián de la tercera casa abandonó tal recinto para comenzar el ascenso por las largas escaleras que ya prácticamente conocía de memoria. En poco rato todos se reunirían en el templo del Patriarca para la comida. Así lo hacían tres veces al día, y ya que Kanon —que era el que siempre se ocupaba de mantener el refrigerador a tope— se había ido, ahora Saga se veía obligado a compartir esos momentos con sus compañeros. A menos que decidiera bajar al pueblo a comprar sus propios víveres. Y para quien se había convertido en el apático ser que ahora cruzaba los escalones del Santuario, esa opción no parecía muy atractiva.

Al llegar a Acuario se encontró con el único, aparte de él, que no estaba ya peleándose por la mejor presa de pollo en el comedor.

Sentado en las escaleras de la entrada de su Templo, Camus esperaba algo. Lo que fuera. Cualquier cosa que lo obligara a sacudirse y levantarse de ahí antes de que se viera cubierto por las telarañas de su soledad. Y lo que llegó fue su… ¿amigo? ¿compañero? ¿amante?

Saga.

El que la noche anterior le recordó que seguía siendo humano, que seguía estando vivo y que por más que quisiera eso no iba a cambiar, ahora se sentaba a su lado, a perder su vista igual que él en las casas más bajas que se observaban en la lejanía. Dejaron que el silencio se acomodara entre ellos, esperando que a alguno se le ocurriera cómo podrían ahuyentarlo.

—Athena regresa mañana de Japón— finalmente la voz de Camus inundó el estancado aire que los rodeaba.

—Lo sé… ¿Tu alumno vendrá?— Aunque poco le podría importar la respuesta, Saga sintió la necesidad de decir algo.

—Quizás—respondió el caballero de Acuario, sin mucho interés en el asunto.

Recostándose en el suelo, Saga cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza y contempló la tranquilidad del cielo.

—¿No has pensado en irte de aquí? ¿Regresar a Francia o a Siberia?

—No importa que me vaya o me quede, Saga.—El lugar no determinaba lo que sentía. La carga ya se hallaba atada a su espalda por una cadena irrompible. Saga lo entendía bien, aunque eso no mermaba la curiosidad de descubrir cosas fuera de ese Santuario, novedades que le distrajeran de sí mismo.

—¿No vas a comer?—preguntó el mayor, poniéndose de pie.

—Supongo que sí— respondió Camus.

Saga instintivamente le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. El otro la tomó sin agradecer ni darle más relevancia de la necesaria al gesto, y pronto ambos estaban en sus respectivos lugares alrededor de la mesa, abstraídos en sus propios mundos mientras los demás eran felices en el lugar al que llamaban hogar.

:-:-:-:-:

Cuando el caballero de Géminis hizo acto de presencia en la casa de Leo donde ese día se reunirían todos a pasar la tarde, se encontró como siempre a todos sus compañeros perdiendo el tiempo en pláticas triviales, botanas poco saludables, bebidas embriagantes, y otras formas más de "sano" entretenimiento.

En un largo sillón se sentaban varios de ellos, cantando arrítmicas sinfonías y sosteniendo vasos en sus manos. Otros estaban esparcidos por lo que era la sala de Leo, y Saga rápido localizó a Camus, ubicado de pie con la espalda contra una columna sin hacer otra cosa más que esperar que el tiempo pasara, que el mundo colapsara, o que por lo menos esta fiesta a la que había sido obligado a venir llegara a su fin.

Saga ya había dado los primeros pasos para ir en su encuentro, cuando fue adelantado por el caballero de Piscis.

Afrodita se acercó al otro joven insinuantemente y le susurró algo al oído que hizo a Camus fruncir el entrecejo. Algo que evidentemente no lo hacía muy feliz. Eso tranquilizó a Saga, pues más le valía al acuariano no ser feliz. Al menos si no compartía su felicidad con él.

¿Y ese egoísmo? ¿Y esa actitud posesiva? Una noche con él ¿y ya se sentía su dueño?

Ser feliz… ¿se lo merecía? ¿Después de todo lo que había hecho? Por supuesto que no.

Felicidad. La palabra resultaba fastidiosa, y Saga ya se estaba aburriendo de que su mente la repitiera tanto, así que dio vuelta en sus pasos encaminándose a las afueras del templo, cuyo dueño yacía alcoholizado en el suelo, soñando en cosas seguramente mucho más agradables de las que él soñaría jamás.

—Saga.

No tenía que voltear para reconocer a Camus como el dueño de aquella voz, misma que anoche, hallándose aquél poseído por el placer carnal, gritara su nombre para exclusivo deleite de sus oídos.

—¿Tan rápido te vas? Creí que aguantabas más.

—No lo soporto. No soporto nada de esto.

Al sentir que Camus tomaba su mano, Saga se sobresaltó, y sin tiempo de recuperarse tuvo que seguir al que lo jalaba sin cuidado hacia la parte trasera del quinto templo del zodiaco.

Cuando al fin llegaron al mal cuidado "patio trasero" de la casa de Aioria, Camus tomó a Saga por sorpresa, una vez más, al besarlo intempestivamente y empujarlo contra la pared. El caballero de Géminis se sobrepuso a la repentina acción, y comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Camus con sus ávidas manos. El menor no dejaba de besarlo y perder sus manos entre sus largos y abundantes cabellos, con tantas ansias que llegó un momento en que Saga pensó que el otro lo ahogaría con sus codiciosos labios. Hasta que al fin Camus mostró misericordia y se separó de él un momento y un centímetro, sólo lo necesario para que ambos acompasaran la respiración.

—¿Aún la extrañas, la muerte?

—Ya no tanto…—Saga respondió con el aliento agitado, para un segundo después buscar de nuevo los labios del menor y abrazarse a su cuerpo sin disimular su desesperación.

No importaba lo que sucediera a partir de entonces; si se redimían juntos o si se hundían aún más en su miseria.

La palabra clave era juntos. El resto, lo de menos.

No se amaban, no se sentían capaces de amar, nunca lo habían hecho y ciertamente que no se animarían mutuamente a intentarlo.

Pero a quien nada le queda por perder, la incertidumbre no le preocupa más.

**FIN**


End file.
